Warriors Omen's of Light Book 1: New Risings
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: The battle with the Dark Forest has been won. The Clans are finally safe, or are they? A new prophecy is coming. Seven cats will save the four Clans from destruction. Join those cats on their journey. Six of the Seven are Clan cats. And in a surprising turn of events the six cats from the Clans will need help from an outsider.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Medicine cat Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

Warriors Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Apprentice, Cherrypaw

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Molepaw

Bumbleflight-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Dovewing-gray she-cat

Ivypool-white tabby she-cat

Blacktail-white she-cat with a black tipped tail and green eyes

Blazeclaw-dark ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Brightkit (black she-cat with blue eyes and white tail tip), Dawnkit (light gray she-cat with green eyes), and Graykit (gray tom with amber eyes)

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Russetstar-dark ginger she-cat

Deputy Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Medicine Cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Foxfeather (gray she-cat with light green eyes)

Warriors Oakfur-small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Apprentice, Pinepaw (brown-and-black she-cat with white paws)

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Queens Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-log-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

Leader Ashstar-gray she-cat

Deputy Whitetail-small white she-cat

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice, Redpaw (ginger-and-brown tom with green eyes)

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw (white she-cat with gray paws)

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Medicine Cat Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Apprentice, Silverpaw (silvery-gray tom)

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Queens Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

CAT OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Smoky-muscular gray-and -white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

Flashfur-brown tom with gray eyes

Maple- white she-cat with one brown paw, mother of Flashfur's kits, Raven (black tom with amber eyes), and Snowflake (white she-cat with one green eye, and one blue eye)

Prince-gray tom with green eyes and unusual gray claws

Jamaica-blond she-cat with green eyes

OTHER ANIMALS

Midnight-a stargazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The ginger she-cat looked at her three little kits with pride. Two gray kits and a black kit with a white tipped tail. Her mate padded into the nursery.

"How are you feeling?" he mewed.

"Just fine. You don't have to worry so much about me," the ginger she-cat cat meowed. The tabby just let out a mrrow of laughter.

"Have you thought of any names for them?" asked a gray she-cat.

"No, but I'm sure I will soon," replied the ginger she-cat. The she-cats mate purred with pride. The gray she-cat nodded.

"I know it's always hard to find names," the gray she-cat said. The tabby tom nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure your right Millie," the ginger she-cat said to the gray she-cat, "But I'm also sure I'll find names quickly for my kits". Millie nodded.

"Well whatever our kits names are I'm sure they'll be great warriors," the tabby tom said.

"I'm sure they will," Millie meowed.

"The kits show promise, but are you sure they can help the clans, Bluestar?" a black cat with amber eyes said.

"Yes, I am sure these three will be the ones to save the clans," Bluestar said.

"Yellowfang has a point though. They are all from the same clan, our clan," a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat said. Bluestar nodded.

"I know they are Spottedleaf, but these three can do it. I know they can," Bluestar said to both the she-cats.

"Then we shall have to hope that you are right," Yellowfang meowed.

"I believe I am, but the other leaders have chosen a cat from each clan as well," Bluestar meowed.

"Bluestar, Yellowfang look!" Spottedleaf hissed. The Moonpool had started to glow with a blinding light. Suddenly the ginger she-cat's kits were shown.

"That's not all," Yellowfang said. A brown-and-black she-cat appeared.

"Blackstar chose that one," Bluestar mewed. The image was then replaced by a ginger-and-brown tom with green eyes.

"That one was chosen by Onestar," Bluestar murmured to the other she-cats. That image faded as well. The tom was then replaced by silvery-gray tom.

"I'm guessing that Leopardstar chose him," Yellowfang meowed.

"You guess correctly," Bluestar said. She and Yellowfang started to look away.

"Don't ignore the Moonpool yet," Spottedleaf mewed urgently. The other two she-cats looked back, and gasped. A blackish gray tom was shown. He had a purple collar. This marked him as a kittypet.

"He was not one of the chosen cats yet he seems significant to this prophecy," Spottedleaf said.

"We must send the prophecy to the chosen cats. Including the kittypet," Bluestar meowed.

"I agree. But how will we reach him?" Yellowfang growled.

"He believes in us," Spottedleaf meowed, "But I don't know how."

"I do," said a silvery she-cat.

"Feathertail it is good to see you. Tell us how does this tom know us," Bluestar purred.

"Very well. I've taught him about you," Feathertail said.

"Why have you told him," hissed Yellowfang.

"I told him because The Tribe of Endless Hunting foresaw this before StarClan did," Feathertail said.

"Then will you take the prophecy to him?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Yes I'll take it to him," Feathertail replied.

"Then let us hope we can get them together," Bluestar meowed gravely. The other she-cats nodded and padded away from the Moonpool.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brightkit woke with a start. She had been dreaming. About what she could not remember. Brightkit realized her neck fur was bristling. She forced it to lie flat. She jerked her head around when she heard a sigh. Brightkit saw her sister Dawnkit roll over in her sleep.

Suddenly Brightkit remembered that tomorrow was the Gathering. Tomorrow she and her littermates would be six moons old. They would become apprentices. After the Gathering was over though. Brightkit yawned and stretched. She could tell it was nearly sunrise.

Brightkit couldn't contain her excitement. _I can't wait to be an apprentice, and train with Cherrypaw, and Molepaw._ She caught a whiff of a few cat scents.

Brightkit heard rustling from the thorn tunnel which was the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. She went and peeked out of the nursery. Three cats padded into her vision. One was Thornclaw the ThunderClan deputy. His former apprentice Briarlight was with him. Brightkit saw that the last cat was Dovewing.

Brightkit realized that these three were the dawn patrol. A scuffling sound behind her told her that Dawnkit was up. Dawnkit padded up next to Brightkit as the dawn patrol walked by the nursery. Briarlight nodded at them wearily.

"Briarlight go to the warriors den. We'll report to Bramblestar," Thornclaw told the brown she-cat. Brightkit felt a thrill as she heard her father's name. Bramblestar was the leader of ThunderClan, and Brightkit's father.

"Brightkit, Dawnkit come back inside," their mother Squirrelflight called. Dawnkit went in, and Brightkit followed after casting on last longing glance at the camp clearing.

No sooner had Brightkit laid down than her father called for a clan meeting. Squirrelflight shook her head in disbelief. Brightkit nudged her brother Graykit awake.

"Wha?" Graykit muttered.

"Bramblestar called a clan meeting," Brightkit told him.

"Okay," Graykit mewed. Brightkit watched as her brother stretched, and yawned. Graykit looked excited about something.

"After the meeting I have to find Jayfeather," Graykit said noticing Brightkit's expression. Brightkit wondered why Graykit had to find the blind medicine cat, but before she could ask why Squirrelflight looked in.

"Hurry up, Bramblestar is impatient," Squirrelflight meowed backing out of the nursery. Graykit dashed out with Brightkit right behind him. Bramblestar was standing on the Highledge looking down at the clan.

"Thornclaw has brought me distressing news," Bramblestar yowled, "The clan leaders are meeting together to discuss this threat," yowls of shock echoed around the hollow. Brightkit hissed with annoyance.

"Bramblestar are you sure that you have to go," Jayfeather meowed once the hollow was quiet.

"Yes, Jayfeather I am positive," Bramblestar answered the medicine cat. Jayfeather dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"This _meeting_, how long will it be?" a white tom meowed. Brightkit recognized him as Cloudtail.

"I do not know," Bramblestar answered, "So because of this I must do several things. The first being to choose cats to go to the gathering."

A protest rang out, but was quickly silenced by yowls of understanding. Brightkit looked around for the protester. A reddish tabby tom was the source. Brightkit remembered that that cat was called Foxleap.

"I know that warriors are not chosen to go until the day of the gathering, but I need to do this," Bramblestar meowed, "The cats going will be Thornclaw, Briarlight, Cloudtail, Bumbleflight, Rosepetal, Lionblaze, Blacktail, Blazeclaw, Jayfeather, and Icecloud."

The cats that had been called nodded to Bramblestar.

"Thornclaw I trust you can remember which cats are going," Bramblestar asked.

"Yes I can remember them," Thornclaw meowed.

"The second thing is to allow Thornclaw to be temporary leader while I'm gone. This means that he will choose cats to go to the next gathering, and to make apprentices warriors while I'm gone. He will also be able to choose a temporary deputy," Bramblestar said. No one objected to this.

"The last thing I need to do is very important as well," Bramblestar yowled to his clanmates, "I must make Graykit, Brightkit, and Dawnkit apprentices!"

The yowls of protest came from everyone this time. Brightkit was surprised that her father would do this, and risk losing the support of the clan. Then she thought that she must be dreaming. She looked over at Graykit, and was surprised to see a frightened look on her brother's face.

"Bramblestar what are you thinking?!" Lionblaze yowled.

"They're not even six moons old yet. Briarlight, Blossomfall, and I had to wait!" Bumbleflight's outraged voice was heard. Bramblestar was silent as the protests died down.

"I'm doing this because I might still be gone, and I don't want Thornclaw to worry about this ceremony," Brightkit's father hissed. Squirrelflight nodded.

"It makes sense," Squirrelflight said, "But there is something else to this."

"Squirrelflight is right," Bramblestar meowed, "They will get mentors today, but they will not start their warrior training until after tomorrows Gathering."

Jayfeather turned his sightless gaze on the clan leader and meowed, "Bramblestar may I have a word with you?"

"Yes Jayfeather you may," Bramblestar meowed with respect for the medicine cat. Jayfeather walked up the rocky outcropping to the Highledge. Brightkit looked up at the two toms. Jayfeather was whispering something to Bramblestar. After a few heartbeats Bramblestar nodded, and Jayfeather came down looking satisfied.

"Graykit come forward," Bramblestar yowled. Graykit scampered forward looking excited, and scared.

"Graykit Jayfeather has requested you as his apprentice…" mummers of surprise interrupted Bramblestar. Even the elders were surprised. Jayfeather had never wanted an apprentice before, so why did he now.

"… Do you accept his offer?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes I do," Graykit squeaked.

"Then until Jayfeather sees fit to give you your medicine cat name you shall be known as Graypaw," Bramblestar yowled. Graypaw looked at Jayfeather and scampered towards him, and they touched noses.

"Brightkit, Dawnkit come forward," Bramblestar yowled. Dawnkit dashed forward. Brightkit followed at a slower pace.

"Dawnkit until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor shall be Brightheart. I'm sure she will pass on her courage and strength to you," Dawnpaw went over to Brightheart after Bramblestar had finished speaking, and touched noses with her mentor.

Bramblestar spoke again, "Brightkit until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw. Lionblaze you will be Brightpaw's mentor," Brightpaw looked around for Lionblaze, and found him. She approached him slowly because he had been one of the more vocal protesters. Lionblaze's eyes sparkled with humor as he saw her hesitation. Brightpaw finally stood in front of her mentor. He bent his head down and touched her nose. The assembled cats started cheering on the three new apprentices. Brightpaw felt proud of her littermates, and herself. Bramblestar then called the senior warriors, and the medicine cat for a private meeting. Those cats meeting talked into the night.

As Bramblestar had said the new apprentices would only begin their training when they were truly apprentices. This meant that they still had to sleep in the nursery. At least until after the Gathering.

Brightpaw looked fondly at the stars before entering the den. She curled up with her brother and sister, and fell asleep.

Sorry if this sucks but I'm new to fanfiction. Comment on this, and give me some suggestions. Sorry if some of these things don't follow the books. I didn't read some of the books.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bramblestar had left before Brightpaw had woke up. She stood up and stretched. Then she padded out of the nursery. As Brightpaw looked around the clearing she caught a whiff of some animal that was not a cat.

Brightpaw saw Lionblaze coming towards her.

"Hey," Lionblaze said.

"Hello. Hey Lionblaze do you smell that?" Brightpaw meowed. Lionblaze breathed in deeply.

"Yeah I do. I think it might be a fox," Lionblaze answered. Brightpaw was afraid. She had never seen a fox, and she hadn't even started her training. Suddenly Brightpaw caught a stronger whiff of the scent. It was coming from the direction of the thorn tunnel.

"Lionblaze I'm scared," Brightpaw mewed. Lionblaze looked at her and nodded.

"I know," Lionblaze said, "but I need you to find Thornclaw and let him know about the fox," Brightpaw nodded, and dashed towards the warriors den.

"Thornclaw," Brightpaw yowled. The golden tom appeared as he padded out of the den. Thornclaw looked very annoyed.

"What is it?" Thornclaw hissed.

"There's a fox close by," Brightpaw mewed anxiously. Thornclaw's widened. Then he nodded and turned back towards the warriors den. The golden tom vanished back into the den. Brightpaw heard him wake other warriors up. Three cats followed Thornclaw out of the den.

Brightpaw saw that the three other cats were Brightheart, Foxleap, and Rosepetal. Brightpaw realized that all but one of the cats were going to the gathering.

"You three go over to Lionblaze," Thornclaw said.

"Yes Thornclaw," Brightheart meowed.

"W-why are w-we u-up so early?" Foxleap yawned.

Thornclaw shook his head in annoyance before he meowed, "You are up so early because there is a fox somewhere near by."

Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brightheart were instantly alert. Foxleap looked over towards the nursery, and ran to look for Lionblaze.

"When you find Lionblaze go and patrol the area," Thornclaw told the two she-cats, "Find the Dawn patrol is while your out there if you can. If you do ask them to help you look for the fox."

Brightheart nodded, and beckoned Rosepetal to follow. The two she-cats dashed over to Lionblaze and Foxleap. Then the four cats pelted out of the camp.

Brightpaw took a breath. Suddenly the scent of the fox disappeared. Brightpaw thought the fox threat was gone so she breathed a sigh of relief. She started to relax as she walked towards the nursery.


End file.
